Unfaithful
by girlmosh
Summary: I couldn’t let him go. I knew that a step toward the cabin would be a step away from having him in my life. [JackOC]
1. Please, Don't Let It Go

**UNFAITHFUL**

**DISCLAIMER:** All the characters featured in the story belong to Disney, except the girl who does, infact, belong to my imagination.

_This won't be a long story, just a few chapters really. Very short. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter One: Please Don't Let It Go**

"Please, don't be angry. I asked him, quickening my pace to catch up with his long strides. "It was no fault of mine! Believe me, my love, I had no choice. And it was true. I tried to reflect this through my deep eyes, as green as the sea. But he was not looking toward me, he hadn't for a while now, he was walking away, and I fear that as soon as we dock, out of my life. But he stopped. This made my pounding heart thump faster against my warm chest, my chance to catch him. But I could not move.

"You had a choice. He spoke faintly, a saddening look reaching his deep chocolate eyes as he peered over his shoulder to view my shambolic state. "And it wasn't me. His strong features blur from the hot tears that threaten to fall on my already sodden face. He turns away as he sees me begin to move my feet, one step, two. But he does not move as I draw nearer to his solemn form. Soon I am so close, I reach out a quivering hand, for just one touch, one more, but the small distance between us mocks me as it grows longer, faster than I would of liked. My Pirate is staggering away from me in his drunken state, which I had grown to love so over the 5 years of being in his arms. I must speak out.

"Jack -"

"Gibbs! Set sail to Tortuga, we make port there. He barked the orders in anger, but not toward his aging first mate, to me. The woman who had loved him over the years, the woman who fate kept snatching away but who made it back to him in the end. I would often think of the day he was seized from me. Claimed by the sea. The one he loved more than myself, I sometimes thought. Now Tortuga is to be my fate.

"Jack?" I croaked out, my throat so soar from the burning tears that my voice almost did not reach his ears. "Please, Jack!" This time I cried out, so loud that the souls of the deep, crashing, sea could hear my pain. I dropped to the hard deck. He stopped. "Please" A whisper. He strode up to my crouching form, peering down at me with a look I had not seen on My Pirate before. Disgust.

"Go to my cabin. Your embarrassing me" He spat before once again walking away to stand at the helm. His favourite place of his ship. But this was not his ship, this one was someone else's. Is that my fault? Had I lost my loves ship? I stood without ease, forcing my legs painfully to walk to the room which I had been banished to. But it was in a stagger. I glanced to the Captain, in hope that he was on his way to me. But he stared to the sea, his features in gloom. His love, to a murmur.

I couldn't let him go. I knew that a step toward the cabin would be a step away from having him in my life. I pushed myself up the few steps that seemed to be teasing my disability to walk without a stagger. I reached the top, feeling as if just by that I had made the hurdle, but there are many more to cross. There he stood, with all his glory, both hands on the wheel. The burning sun was gleaming, adding an irresistible contrast to his handsome features, wind blowing in a light breeze causing his dark locks, such like my own, to wisp around behind his form. His beard, split in two and beaded, was such a unique style for pirate men, because that was what he was. He wasn't just a Captain, or a Pirate. He was unique, and he was mine. But I fear at this moment he is no longer. I spoke.

"You know, you weren't even there." I began angrily. This was not planned, but it seemed my mouth outran my mind. I wanted to hate him, I wanted him to know. "You were off stealing rum or attending to your dolly birds to even notice that your precious ship had been stolen! And where was your first mate? Asleep on the ground, he didn't even hear my cries for help. Jack, I wanted help. I had no choice but to go with Barbossa and the crew because I was forced onto the ship. Our ship, Jack. You weren't there for me. If anything, I should be the one walking around with my head held high. I came back to you, Jack." He flinched.

"How can I trust you? It's not the first time you and that scurvy pathetic good for nothing git has ran away with my ship." I sighed, never would he be over that. Who could blame him? His crew had mutinied against him, all those years ago. I was present. I saw the whole thing. The stabbing pain that smothered his deep chocolate eyes as we sailed away with The Pearl. His Pearl. Jack did not love me then, I was merely an object of Barbossa's desire, paid to grace his side in front of the crew. I felt nothing but loathing and hate for that man. That wretched excuse for a man. But now I felt wretched. "I don't trust you"

"Then you have never loved me!" I cried out to the strong man standing in front of me, he who had not glanced at me once through all my rage. But he cracked. I cracked The Sparrow. He bounded up to me in strong strides, any would think it be in anger, but it was in pain. The pain that stared at me through those gorgeous eyes which I had fell in love with all those years ago.

"Don't you dare say I never loved you." He seethed, pointing a long, jewelled finger to me. I could feel his warm breath hit my face. A hint of rum finding it's way in there. He hadn't been drinking, the sweet taste just stuck to him always. He's Captain Jack Sparrow, of course. "I loved you so much, Ella. I trusted you with my life. You betrayed me." He lowered his threatening finger which had balled into a firm first, his knuckles turning white. I hadn't betrayed him. I knew I hadn't. I had no choice. No choice.

"No I didn't, Jack. Your just too naive to see how much I love you. It seems fate has never wanted us together, Jack. Don't you see how we have fought it? I came back to you, Jack. I came back to try. I'm just sorry you have forgotten" And with that, I turned. This time, I was the one who left him standing in wait. I've given my shot to our love, It's over now. Now, it's his turn.

I reached the cabin, almost naively believing that behind the large oak door would be the cabin which we had loved so tenderly in. But luck abandoned me, like I had done to my Sparrow and like he will soon do to me. I laid on the firm mattress, pulling my knees to my chest. This is where I will dwell on our years. This is where my hate will strike upon myself. My Sparrow. Lost.

* * *

R&R Please. 


	2. Innocence

**UNFAITHFUL**

**DISCLAIMER:** All the characters featured in the story belong to Disney, except the girl who does, infact, belong to my imagination.

_Song belongs to Avril Lavigne._

_Thankyou to PadFootCc, Princess-Maiden and LuvAngel1448 for their kind reviews. Sorry this next chapter is so short!  
_

**CHAPTER TWO: INNOCENCE **

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away,I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

We had spoken words so sweetly the month before as we lay in bliss. Laying in his arms, no troubles spoken of, because all that mattered at that moment was us. Snuggling into his side, I reminded myself of how lucky I was. I had the perfect man, although he would often tell me no one was perfect. I just let it slip by, there's no arguing with Jack Sparrow.

"What are you thinking about, love?" I looked up at him, his eyes closed. He would always know.

"You" I replied with a small smile, receiving a low, gruff, chuckle. I smiled again, but sadly. "I'm so glad your back, Jack" A small, salty tear dropped onto his warm, tanned chest. His eyes sprung open, concern spreading into the depths of the chocolate wonders. He turned, lifting himself atop me, supporting his body with his elbow. His long dreads grazed my body, giving me a spread of cold shivers. He searched into my green eyes.

"I'll always come back" He truly meant it, and it made me smile shyly. He paused with a sweet smile, before it spread into his infamous grin. The one that turned my knees weak. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" A loud cry of laughter escaped my throat as I punched his chest lightly. Moving from his position on top of me, he stepped off the bed and padded over to his discarded clothes which he quickly dressed into before sitting back onto the snug bed. "It takes more than a squid and his beast to beat me off" And there's that smirk.

"Yeah well, he's gone now" I smiled, sitting up and placing a soft kiss on his rough lips, which were still capable of giving the most gentle kisses. I pulled back and we had one of those moments, you know? When you feel the world stop as you stare into each others eyes. And you just forget everything. Everything but each other, the breeze, and the sea. It was our peace.

"I wish we could get rid of that twallop out there though" He spoke, jabbing his thumb behind him, toward the door. I sighed.

"He's not been that bad, Jack. He's helped a lot!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Helped getting us into more trouble"

"He brought you back"

"Well, I wish he hadn't" We both stopped in shock, maybe Jack more surprised by it himself. "I didn't mean that! It was the rum!" I sighed, throwing the covers off my body, and quickly changing into a pair of breeches and a shirt from Jack's clothes trunk. He didn't like me wearing these rags, he said they weren't flattering, that I deserved more. But their easy to get on. And off. He had agreed.

"You haven't drunk any rum, Jack. You know, you really say the right stuff to make a girl feel wanted" I wasn't really angry. Seeing him squirm is mean but it brings great pleasure.

"I didn't mean that, my love! I meant that...I meant that I wished someone _else_ had brought me back, to you! I came back for you!" His eyes begged me, my eyes mocked him.

"I know, you fool!" I strode to his now standing form, he glanced at me with puppy dog eyes.

"That hurt" I laughed lightly before kissing his nose softly.

"Better?" I grinned. He looked at me seriously, as though searching my soul.

"I love you"

"I love you too much, Jack Sparrow" He smiled with a pause.

"Captain"


	3. Square One

**Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer:** All the characters featured in the story belong to Disney, except the girl who does, infact, belong to my imagination.

_Thankyou to depps darlin, SparrowsVixon, Princess-Maiden and LuvAngel448 again for their kind reviews. I hope this can keep you interested._

_Sorry once again for another short chapter! It seems I am not capable of lengthly ones._

**Chapter Three: Square One**

That was what I remembered most about that day. The first time we said it. We had been together for almost five years, but we hadn't spoken of it yet. To be honest, I didn't think that was Jack's way. But it was the next day, as the sun rose and we pulled into Tortuga that I would be forced to remember for, well, a rather long time.

We pulled in at the port just after sun rise, the glow highlighting the rowdy town. The crew piled off the beauty that is The Pearl with fear ridden from their hearts. No more Davy Jones, No more Kraken. Now all that mattered was who would be paying for the rounds of Rum and which woman they would take for their fancy. Only one of those would matter to Jack, the other, I knew, would be me. We all walked through the town, noisy and laughing, seeking out the most raucous pub we could find in this over crowded town. Jack and I walked together, side by side, but not holding hands. He puts his arm around me occasionally, when he senses a threat from another man, especially a pirate. But Captain Jack is not a man for public affection, unless it is all on him. That was Jack.

"I say we stop by at The Drunken Wench and get me some Rum!" Jack exclaimed, and to no prevail, everybody agreed in cheers.

By the time we reached said bar, we had already lost half the crew due to whores and drunken fights. We entered calmly, Jack, Barbossa, Myself and a few others. No one noticed our presence. It was difficult to order the drinks, as I had been left to do, due to the fact that Jack had managed to choose the most vociferous pub in the whole of Tortuga, not that their were any less than what we were in. I ordered the rum, fearing that if I returned with anything other, I would be burnt at the stake.

"Took ya time" Declared Hector Barbossa, his feathered hat now resting on the large oak table surrounded by the remaining crew. I smiled politely. I'd never liked this man, but we had history and I had long learnt that it is better to lie and be polite than be an enemy. Jack had not learnt this.

"Well, I'm hear now, Hector" I replied, placing the large mugs down on the table with a thud before sitting at my designated seat, politely pointed out by Jack. This seat was far away from Barbossa. On purpose or pleasure of Jack, I wondered.

"Now" Started Jack, taking a quick swig of rum before slamming it down onto the table top. "In negotiation of my ship-"

"My ship" Barbossa cut in.

"My ship!" Jack replied in an insulted manner.

"My-"

"Oh please!" I barked, agitated at this childish game being played out before me. They both looked at me in shock "Just sort it out" I spoke more softly. They looked back to each other with a glare.

"How about fifty-fifty?" Spoke a tall dishevelled Regetti, a confused soul.

"Seventy-thirty" Spoke Hector.

"To me?"

"No, Jack" I put in. Jack looked to me with a quiet 'Oh' This was the end of all conversation which seemed to have us sit in silence for an awkward twenty five minutes.

"Fifty-fifty" Barbossa dealt "Deal?" Now, normally you would jump to joy in such situations, a ship, a crew, and a shared part in both. But this was not Hector Barbossa, this was not him at all. A smart man be him and a rotten deceiving cad too! Shame I thought upon this no further, at the time.

"Deal!" Jack piped up, grinning as he reached his hand to Barbossa who willingly accepted. I didn"t think at the time, maybe Jack had a plan much like Hectors. Maybe he was never really alright with splitting everything half way, after all it was his life. The Pearl. Perhaps Jack, much like myself, never saw it coming.

* * *

"No! No!" I screeched, my cry piercing the nights cold, dark, sky. The grubby hands tight around my waist were pulling brutally at me as I struggled against members of the crew who I was being passed to like a cheap object. It stopped when it came to Barbossa, standing proudly by the wheel. "I hate you, you bastard!" Where was Jack right now? Passed out by a great deal of rum._ Learn when to stop_,_ Jack Sparrow_. I had told him once before, to which he replied in a drunken state, _Captain!_ Well, some Captain!

"Now, now, Miss Betts. There be no need for such hostility" Barbossa spoke cooly with a devilish smirk. "Such unkind words will not be needed■"

"You can't do this! You can't do this to Jack!" I cried in vain to the people around me, who just stared glumly at me. "He took you in! You're his crew!"

"They be my crew now" Laughed the devil himself. I glared at him.

"But I am not"

"No, but you be something of other value to me my dear" My stomach churned and at that moment, I believed I would vomit. I had been close to Hector before, and let's just say, he is a man whom I do not wish to be close to again. Disgust swept my features.

"I am of no value to you. Do not dwell on our past, Hector. It is not a strong position for a man of your apposed standard" He stopped his proud smirks of defeat and instead turned to look as glum as the traitors of the crew, whom I then turned to. "I cannot believe this of you. All of you"

"Actually, Gibbs is back at the port" Spoke the portly Pintel..

"He knew of this?" Surely not. My questions were answered by a few heads being shook and a quiet 'Asleep' being spoken through unknown lips. "So this is the fate in which you choose? Back to square one, boys?" No answers are spoken. "Well it shall not be mine. I will not leave Jack"

"I'm afraid it be too late, lass" I turned to Hector in confusion before looking around the ship. Pirates. Never trust them. "It seems we've already set sail!" He sauntered over to me, that smirk returning to his features. "Welcome back to The Black Pearl, Miss Betts, this be it for you"


End file.
